1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a medical fluid container from flexible plastic material. The invention further relates to a film tubing as intermediate product for a medical container thus produced, and to a medical container produced according to a method of this type.
2. Background Art
It is known through prior public use to produce a medical fluid container, namely a blood bag, from flexible plastic or synthetic material. In the production process, the blood bag is produced from two calendared layers of film which are placed on top of each other and welded together at the edges. Calendaring is required for structuring the surfaces of the film layers facing the inside of the container so as to prevent the film layers from sticking together in an undesirable manner which would make it difficult or even impossible for the fluid container to be filled. Calendaring of the film layers requires a considerable amount of effort. Moreover, unwanted foreign particles may become trapped between the film layers placed on top of each other, and thus contaminate the produced medical fluid containers. The relative positioning of the film layers placed on top of each other requires a considerable amount of effort as well.
EP 0 167 015 A2 discloses the production of a medical blood bag in the shape of a two-layer blow-molded part.
EP 0 104 433 A1 describes the production of a hollow body.
DE 34 312 01 A1 discloses the production of films and other two-dimensional structures.
WO 93/14735 A1 describes a two-layer medical fluid container.